


Mr. Misty Eyes

by keep_me_alone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotions, HRT, Qui-Gon is a Good Dad, Testosterone, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Obi-Wan has some feelings before his first T shot. Pure self indulgence.





	Mr. Misty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of related to my What it Means fic, but can definitely be read alone. Inspired by the fact I got my first mother fucking T shot today.

"I would caution you against expecting change too quickly, but I suspect that I'd be too late." Qui-Gon materialized behind Obi-Wan who quickly turned away from the mirror. "You are aware you need to be _given_  the injection before anything changes." His serious tone was belied by the mirth hiding in his eyes. Obi-Wan flushed.

"Yes master," he replied, a little too quickly. Now did not seem the time to admit that he'd been checking for stubble since the day the'd _booked_  the appointment. He'd been waiting for testosterone so long, he'd almost stopped hoping, the need faded like a distant memory or a dream. Intangible. Untouchable. When he'd finally gotten his date, when he'd gone to sleep last night, it seemed as though time had bent. He existed in time, and out of it, trapped in the surreal reality of what he was about to do.

  
"It's time, padawan," Qui-Gon said, resting a big hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked up at him with wide eyes. He was trembling slightly. Qui-Gon inclined his head towards the door.  
"I don't think I've ever been this excited to visit a healer before," murmured Obi-Wan as they walked to the Halls.   
"If only you were always so agreeable," Qui-Gon teased him.   
Obi-Wan paused for a long moment outside the door.  
"Master," he said softly. He was practically vibrating.  
"You can still say no," Qui-Gon reminded him quietly. "If you are unsure."   
"I'm not. Not exactly." His hand hovered in front of the security lock. "But I'm afraid." He looked at his Master, perplexed. "I feel ill." The admission was barely audible.  
"I trust you to know what is best for yourself," Qui-Gon reassured him. His gaze was unbearably kind and Obi-Wan's eyes found the floor. He inhaled deeply and looked up.  
"I want this," he said firmly. And when he released his joy, his confusion, his pain and elation into the Force, it surrounded them and Qui-Gon shared in it, breathless with abundant emotion.   
"I'll be waiting," They shared a rare, wide smile and before he knew what was happening, Qui-Gon had swept Obi-Wan into a crushing embrace, one hand on the back of his head. If they were misty eyed when they released each other, they pretended, like the good Jedi they were, not to notice.


End file.
